Babe you are my kryptonite
by Barbieisabitch
Summary: Sasuke tried to run away from his feelings for Sakura but after a while, he gives up and goes to talk to her. (Sasuke is slightly OOC) My first Fanfic and LEMON :/


p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"With Sakura/span/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"It had been months since he had returned home. Almost a god damn year. And yet he avoided her like the plague. He stopped answering her calls and texts but it wasn't the first time he had ran away, except this time there was no warning...p  
>p style="text-align: left;"But Sakura didn't understand. She'd had a crush on Sasuke for years, but he had never shown an interest in her. Sure, they had been friends, they never hung out together without Naruto, their blonde friend that made up their gang "Team 7", though her best friend Ino was there with them sometimes.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Ino was the one "girl friend" that Sakura could tell all her problems to. But this? She couldn't even form the words to describe how confused she was about Sasuke. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"With Sasukespan/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sasuke slammed his door shut. At the age of 17, he was in his own house and had complete solitude. Time to himself to think. He had been back for a couple of months after an urgent trip... trying to escape his feelings... he thought he would never have for the girl with cherry blossom coloured hair. He had tired to only class her as his best friend for years but his feeling were starting to get harder to ignore all the time. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"His mind kept casting back to the call he had with her the day after he left. She had sounded so worried about him... So... scared...p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em*flashback*em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sasuke... Sasuke-kun? Are you there?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yes, of course I am Sakura. What do you want?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Where are you? I went to your house, I... I wanted to talk to you... But you weren't there... I called Naruto but he said you had gone... Please tell me it isn't true... Please?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"She was crying... He made her cry... again. Sasuke sighed, trying to make it sound like it didn't effect him. This is what he was trying to get away from. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yes, it's true I'm going away for a couple of months to sort out a couple of things. I won't be too long, I swear."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Okay, just hurry back," just before she hung up, she whispered almost too quietly for him to hear, "I'll miss you"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"CLICKp  
>p style="text-align: center;"em*end of flashback*em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Just thinking about it made Sasuke feel a pain in the pit of his stomach. What was this? The pain moved from his stomach to his heart with a dull ache. He needed to her, but what would he say? *emLeave it, you'll know when you speak to her tomorrow* emWith that he drifted off trying to think of what he would say./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongWith Sakurastrong/em/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sakura had been asleep for hours and had been thinking of he that she loved. A gorgeous guy whose hair defied gravity, the colour of midnight. She had never told him how she really felt from the fear of rejection but made it fairly obvious. He was just plain oblivious... or so she thought. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"At 8 am, Sakura awoke suddenly to the crash of thunder and the hammering of rain against her window pane. She wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with that ratchet going on, so after tumbling out of bed, she wondered over to her shower, knowing that her parents had gone their week long trip that morning.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"After almost collapsing in the shower, she stumbled out, dressed quickly and forced her hair into a messy bun as she began to clean the kitchen and make some breakfast. After a couple of hours, Sakura had cleaned the majority of her house, hidden more of the embarrassing photos from her childhood and by this time her hair was almost dry. With the rain still hammering down, there was no way she was going to get out now. The sudden ring of her doorbell startled her.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The curtains were shut in the living room, looking outside through that window, she knew she wouldn't get away without being caught, so instead opted for looking through the one way glass in the door. Shuffling as quietly as possible towards the door, the person outside spoke quite suddenly and harshly.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""SAKURA! I know you are in there! Let me in, it's raining and I need to talk to you!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Reluctantly, Sakura made her way to the door and unlocked the maze of locks and dragged the door open. There stood the god himself, hair stuck to his scalp, onyx eyes glued to her the instant she came into view form behind the door. Sakura gasped at the sight of him, blushing as she took a step back to let him in, casting her eyes to her bare feet. His famous smirk danced across his features.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Hello Sasuke."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sasuke sauntered past and took up residence of her sofa in the living room while Sakura hesitated by the now closed door, wondering if she should lock it or not. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sakura, just lock the door already. I don't want Naruto to charge in when I'm talking to you."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sakura shook out of her daze, locked the door and hesitantly walked towards Sasuke. There was something different about him... it was weird. His eyes danced with amusement but he was also nervous. Nervous about how he was going to approach the subject he needs to. Sakura sat next to him pulling her sleeves down as she slowly descended. 5 minutes passed of silence before Sasuke cleared his throat making Sakura jump and gaze up at him, noticing he had moved closer with in the silence.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sasuke leaned forward until he was merely inches away. Sakura blushed furiously and her breathing hitched but she didn't move away, unsure of what was happening. He leaned in closer, closing the small gap between them, pressing his lips against hers gently. Slowly Sakura started to react, eyelids fluttering shut and pushing back against him. Sasuke lightly grabbed hold of her neck holding her closer to him. His other hand snaked up towards her tied up hair, breaking the hair band, making her pink locks cascade down her back in waves. Sakura gasped and pulled back red faced.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""S-S-Sasuke?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Onyx eyes stared into emerald as if they were getting lost with no way out. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""A-are you okay? You look a bit hot... urmm... you're not coming down with a fever are you?" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"She stood up and walked towards the kitchen,p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I mean, you were stood outside in the rain for a-"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sasuke spun her around, pinned her to the wall of the hallway and kissed her, cutting off her speech completely. Sakura slid her hands up his arms and looped them around his neck, gliding her fingers through his damp hair, holding him closer. Sasuke gently got hold of her hips and shuffled closer to her so there were no gaps between them, smirking when he heard her moan. Sasuke began to nibble on her bottom lip making her gasp in surprise and moan again as he slid his tongue into her mouth. While exploring her cavern, Sasuke crept his hands under her shirt making the edges rise along with his wondering hands. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The cold air hit Sakura's warm stomach making her gasp then moan as she felt Sasuke run his hands up her sides. Detaching, Sasuke slid Sakura's top over her head then kissed down her jaw to her neck and collarbone. Sakura clawed at his shirt as if begging to take it off, when he reached a sensitive spot on her neck. Running his hands back down her curves, gliding them over her hips and stopping half way down her thighs. Sasuke lifted Sakura, wrapping her legs around his waist, supporting her as she regained her breath. He stripped of his shirt and his arms around her waist while gazing into her emerald eyes. She delicately placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her away from the wall and towards the stairs. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Without breaking eye contact, Sasuke carried Sakura towards her bedroom, shutting the door behind him with a kick of his foot. Gracefully falling onto the queen-sized bed, Sasuke let his gaze travel down Sakura's body, taking in her black lace bra. A small smirk played on his lips as Sakura began to realise (or remember) that she was only in her underwear and sweat pants. Gazing back into her liddened eyes, he slowly leaned forward. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sakura... I-I lov-"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sakura pulled him down to her cutting off his train of thought. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her sweat pants, he slid them down her legs and through them into the corner. She re-wrapped her legs around his waist and gently grinded against his already erect member. hearing him groan at the contact, she became more confident. Lightly grazing her nails down his toned chest and stopping at the waistband of his damp jeans. Popping open the top button and letting the zip descend as she nervously slipped her hand inside to feel him through the thin material left. Trailing kisses down Sakura's throat, she let out a breathy moan. Sasuke growled as his member twitched under Sakura's slow pace. Using her feet, Sakura slid Sasuke's jeans down as he began to grind into her hand.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sasuke snaked his hands around her back to unclasp her bra. Removing the black lace, he followed the trail with open mouthed kisses, before taking one of her erect nipple in his mouth and began to toy it with his tongue. Slipping one hand down, Sasuke slipped off Sakura's matching thong as she arched her back as she released a wave of moans. Moving his hands back up her legs, Sakura felt him smirk against the skin of her chest. She jerked her hips forward as Sasuke brushed his fingers against her sensitive folds, gasping in pleasure. Sasuke kissed back up to her ear and nibbled on the lobe. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sa-ku-ra... You're wet already..." Sasuke licked the shell of her ear as she jerked her hips against him again.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Carefully Sasuke slid a finger inside her passage and started to move in and out of her feeing her walls clamp around his finger. Sakura felt as if as something was coiling up inside her stomach and the pleasure only increased as Sasuke added another finger and speed his pace slightly. By the third finger, the coil in Sakura's stomach snapped and she arched her back she her chest was flush against Sasuke's. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Allowing Sakura to catch her breath and calm down slightly, Sasuke sat up and licked his fingers slowly, savouring her taste. Sasuke slipped off his boxers and lined himself up with her dripping core and brushed his member against he folds. Sakura shivered in anticipation. Sasuke crashed his lips against hers in a passionate exchange as he slowly slid into her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she gripped hold of his shoulders as she adjusted to the intrusion. Sasuke kissed away her tears. After a short while Sakura spoke up.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Sasuke-kun... move... please" she was getting breathless waiting.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Granting her wish, he began to move slowly, while she matched his pace, moving against him. Panting, moaning and groans filled the room. Sakura's legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist bringing him closer as the familiar feeling began again. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""...F-fas-ter..."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Sasuke began to speed up his pace as hit watched her arch her back when he hit her 'spot', falling deeper in love with his cherry blossom. Sakura's coil snapped again making her moan Sasuke's name over and over again. Sasuke's member twitched inside of Sakura as he watched her ride out the waves of her climax and after another minute, he himself climaxed. He bit into a patch on her neck as he writhed in the after glow, licking the patch leaving a kiss mark. He pulled out and lay next to her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she gazed at him, panting slightly. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I love you Sakura..."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Her eyes widened. She crushed her lips against his and pulled back after a minute.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I love you too Sasuke-kun"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"He pulled her towards him and pulled the covers over them as she nestled into his chest and put a protective arm around her waist.p 


End file.
